From the Heart
by Giant Red Panda
Summary: A tribute to the difficult decision Harry had to make after he was killed by Voldemort.
1. Beautiful Buckbeak

**Beautiful Buckbeak**

Feathers shining bright,

reflecting the rays of the sun.

Oh the joy and delight,

the wind seems to have undone.

Running on the ground,

thundering claws and hooves striking.

Elegant beauty being found,

with a look to the sky with longing.

Fly off into the wild sky,

experience nature under those wings so long.

With open beak and a wild cry,

tell all those around of beauty with your song.

* * *

**A/N:** I've always liked poetry, so I decided to take a new route in my writing. I'll be writing poems about Harry Potter material and hopefully upload them in a timely manner. Thank you for reading my poems and stories!


	2. BlondeHaired Boy

**Blonde-Haired Boy **

A young blonde boy misunderstood,

did not know he could do good.

Struggling between two paths,

one felt happy and one felt wrath.

He tried his best to go with the latter,

but ended in failure with the plan in a tatter.

A young blonde boy did not see,

how harmful his decisions could be.

If someone had just shown him the way,

many bad events would not have happened that day.

All grown up and more mature,

the young blonde boy could now endure.

With this time and his age,

he was released from his cage.


	3. Gryffindor

**Gryffindor**

The house of the brave and the daring,

with chivalrous deeds and nerves abundant.

A house founded on spirit and heart,

not on wealth or status of being.

A family of lions as close as can be,

helping each other along in tough times.

Many friends there for support, a

house closer than anyone can see.

A house that is friendly in manner,

while honor shows through in their actions.

True bravery, chivalry, and vigilance,

will accompany the red and gold banner.


	4. Dobby the FreeElf

**Dobby the Free-Elf**

The little hero that died

made friends with the Boy Who Lived.

He was always on the right side,

even when his masters hid.

He became a free house-elf

and experienced a wonderful life.

He found a great sense of self,

but was ended by a cruel knife.

Dobby will always be in our heart

remembered for his friendship and loyalty.

He played such an important part,

and will always be the free house-elf Dobby.


	5. Always Snape

**Always Snape **

A dark and mysterious man

who didn't seem to care.

He had a love of his life,

but didn't dare to share.

Grief seemed to follow him,

traveling down the hallways.

His love gone with the flash of a wand,

but his feelings remain for her always.

He grieved over her loss

and switched his sides of belief.

To follow a new path,

one of hopeful relief.

His goal in life is to now protect her son,

to ensure his safety from a cold early grave.

He dislikes the features shared with his dad,

but cherishes the eyes his mother gave.

A man true to his heart

shown to care and to love.

Always there to play his part,

and always a man to be proud of.


	6. The Lions

** The Lions**

Lions! Lions! brave with might

In the hallways out of sight,

What could be your goal so late

To tame the fires of your fate?

* * *

In what sweeping sighs or soars

Light the passion of your roars?

On what thought brings you to life?

What new spell to end the strife?

* * *

And what courage, & what heart

Could make thy thoughts fly far apart?

And when thy thoughts began to grow,

What brave self? & What brave soul?

* * *

What new creature? what new gain?

In what presence shakes thy mane?

What new magic? what brave task

Dares defy thy fearful mask?

* * *

When the foes threw down their wands,

And goodness strengthened all their bonds,

Did thee show thy bravery?

Did thee who roars show chivalry?

* * *

Lions! Lions! brave with might

In the hallways out of sight,

What could be your goal so late

To tame the fires of your fate?

* * *

**A/N:** This is a poem that took me awhile to write. The rhyme scheme is based on The Tyger by William Blake, but I changed the message and all that. I hope you like it! Reviews would be great! Thank you all so much for reading my poems. :)


	7. The Phoenix

**The Phoenix**

Born of fire and of fate

In its tears shows none of hate.

Saving lives and seizing stares

In its heart the truth it bears.

Loyal to and faith is brought

In its song the tears are wrought.

When one dies another born

Old bird fades with feathers worn.

New chick lives and grows so true

Sees the world and sings anew.

* * *

**A/N:** A dedication to Fawkes: the most dedicated friend a witch or wizard could ask for.


	8. Phoenix Flight

**Phoenix Flight**

Flying into the deep dark night

not knowing what to expect.

Bird born of fire takes flight

commanding nothing but respect.

Tears with the power to cure

and a heart worth it's weight in gold.

Only a truly brave witch or wizard

is worthy of this bird so bold.

Ashes burning below this bird

give rise to a new and growing being.

Voice once again to be heard,

eyes newly open are now seeing.

* * *

**A/N:**I seem to be in a phoenix writing mood, so here's another one dedicated to Fawkes. Fawkes really is one of the most amazing magical creatures in the books.

Thank you for reading! Reviews would be fantastic!


	9. Mother and Son

**Mother and Son**

A relationship so very true

Between a mother and her son.

One of love and sacrifice.

One that compares to none.

A mother continues to be involved,

Even after giving up her life.

A son with a gift his mother gave

The gift of compassion born from strife.

Protecting those he knows who hates

and giving them a chance.

Loving those he knows who care,

and listening to their rants.

A son born to love and care,

A mother's sacrifice bestowed.

A son with his mother's eyes,

and his heart is one of gold.

* * *

**A/N:** This idea was suggested to me by a friend on Pottermore. Thank you, Flourish, for giving me this idea.


	10. Friendly Giant

**Friendly Giant**

He was just a big little boy,

no need for people to shout.

He just wanted to make friends some day,

ones that wouldn't leave him out.

He grew to be a huge kind man,

with a heart filled with love.

He loved his friends and any animal,

even down to the smallest dove.

The animals he loved the most,

had received some scary genes.

Maybe it was his scary looks,

that made him feel sympathy.

A kind and friendly giant man

that loved everything people feared.

He had such a big vast heart,

and a smile behind his beard.

* * *

**A/N:** Hagrid is so awesome and one of my favorite characters in the books and movies. Hope you all enjoy it. I would appreciate any reviews you guys give me.


	11. Time Gone

**Time Gone**

Time has passed us quickly by,

and we still wait for change.

Those who know their paths so well,

are thought to be oddly strange.

A brave man whose love

lasted always and a day,

found time to pass quickly

while his heart never did stray.

He protected and loved

while others wasted time.

He was faithful and good,

while others committed crime.

A soul once lost and twisted,

turned kind and caring for love.

He learned how to be good

for those who he was proud of.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this while listening to Bob Dylan's "Man in a Long Black Coat" from a link Nettie Moore gave me. My mind kept drifting to how Snape really kept things hidden and how hard it must have been for him. He always loved Lily and the day Lily died, he knew he wanted to protect Harry. This may not be everyone's opinion of Snape, but I think he became a truly kind soul.

Sorry for the semi-speech. Hope you enjoy my poems.

Read, Review, and Enjoy. :)


	12. Dreams

**Dreams**

Stars sparkle in the night,

Harry gets quite a fright.

Voldy visits in his dreams

and he awakes with a scream.

New dream shows the ones he loves,

He sees Hedwig flying far above.

Peace and love remind him well,

how in life he can excel.

In his bed he awakes,

feels nice energy after such a break.

Voldy flees the love he sees,

and treats it like a bad disease.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, not my best piece but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Read and Review please!


	13. Flying High

**Flying High**

Excitement running through my veins,

plunging to the ground.

Flying high up in the air,

not a care around.

My broom takes me to amazing heights,

higher and higher I go.

Fear of falling off my broom,

causes me to look below.

I have no fear as wind rushes by,

the air greets me like an old friend.

My journey on my broom continues,

flying far off into no end.

* * *

A/N: I so wish I could fly. I'm scared of heights, but I think it would be a ton of fun. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one.

Read, Review, and Enjoy! Thank you!


	14. GreenEyed Girl

**Green-Eyed Girl**

From Snape to Lily

* * *

Eyes sparkling with green light,

smile so full of life.

Green-eyed Girl listen to my plight,

spend your time with me.

* * *

Brilliant, kind, and caring

make up who you are.

Green-eyed Girl please respond

to my plead so far.

* * *

Chasing after you so long,

yet I never grow tired.

Green-eyed girl come along,

let us go together.

* * *

Watching you walk away

makes me think you never knew.

Green-eyed Girl can't you see?

My dear Lily, I love you.

* * *

**A/N: **(A poem from Snape to Lily that she never got a chance to read because he couldn't follow through with giving it to her.)


	15. Beyond the Light

**Beyond the Light**

What awaits me beyond the light?

Will I feel at peace with no division?

Bright light flashes and I am gone,

I now face a tough decision.

My mentor greets me when I awake,

he gives me advice on what do.

He seems so wise and so giving,

will I be able to follow through?

Stuck between life and death,

I must decide and I must choose,

What awaits for my last journey?

What happens if I lose?

I am not done with the outside world.

I must help those who need me.

I am afraid of what's to come,

but I will face it and not flee...

I will face it with bravery.


End file.
